Dofus:Projects
See also: Internal links A list of projects currently active on the Wiki, if you want to start tackling something and need a more thorough explanation, message Saiftey or use the comments section at the bottom of this page. If an item is not found on the wiki - You can create it. Use Dofus:Templates page to find the appropriate template and use an "already" made page as an example of how it should be. Note -''' For a technique to copy information fast from dofus.com to wiki format, contact Saiftey Available Projects Keeping up with Dofus updates * 26/06/18 - Patch '''2.47.1 : Check in Dofus client the recipe for King Dazahk's Brewery Key : Update Ectorch ::Dodge is increased (80 -> 200) ::Lock is reduced (80 -> 0) ::Its behaviour is now cowardly. : Update Skoul :: Water Ball no longer boosts the caster's power. Its damages are increased by 100% for 4 turns at the end of each turn that the spell is cast. : Update Gourlo the Terrible Dragobutt (Resistance) * 09/05/18 - Patch 2.46.6 - Completed Equipment (0/17 completed) * Check and update all Equipment pages such as Dofus or Petsmount * The fastest known way to update these: : 1. go to dofus.com encyclopedia --> equipment --> filter a specific equipment category (Example - Petsmount) : 2. then open that Equipment category on the wiki and compare each and every one on the wiki with the dofus.com page to ensure they are all up to date : 3. Once a page has been updated - Write it below. Equipment pages that have been checked; * Usable Item (0/43 completed) * Check and update all Usable Item pages such as Conquest potion * The fastest known way to update these: : 1. go to dofus.com encyclopedia --> consumables --> filter a specific consumable category (Example - Conquest potion) : 2. then open that Usable Item category on the wiki and compare each and every one on the wiki with the dofus.com page to ensure they are all up to date : 3. Once a page has been updated - Write it below. Usable Item pages that have been checked; * Resource (5/66 completed) * Check and update all Resource pages such as Dye or Key Resource pages that have been checked; * Alchemy equipment * Alloy * Bud * Bark * Jelly Quest Item (0/3 completed) * Check and update all Quest Item pages such as Krosmoz or Token * The fastest known way to update these: : 1. The items will have to be checked manually from the Dofus client - There is no other known way to update these items as the dofus.com encyclopedia does not contain quest items. : 2. Once a page has been updated - Write it below. Quest Item pages that have been checked; * Completed projects Advanced Projects * Merge Build pages (e.g. Ecaflip/Strength 1, Ecaflip/Strength 2, Ecaflip/Strength 3, etc. into a single Ecaflip/Strength). * Link all area pages/categories together to the main area. * Fix up the Set page through DPL. Projects to add in the future * Quests Currently * Bone, done up to Bworker Nail